The subject matter disclosed herein relates to flex splines, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing a flex spline for use with a compound harmonic generator.
Typically, flight control surfaces on aircraft wing structures utilize actuators that are coupled to the flight control surfaces to control and guide the movement of the flight control surfaces between positions. Certain actuator applications, such as actuators for use with thin wing designs may utilize a compound harmonic generator to provide suitable gear reduction. The use of flex splines that can reduce stress and fatigue for a compound harmonic generator is desired.